Past the Future
by katsupX
Summary: Our past is a powerful thing. It shapes how we view the future, affects our beliefs, our goals and how we go about achieving them. The past defines you especially in the Underground. Follow the story as the kings&queens of the Underground rise to the top.


A/N: Hello There katsupX signing in and welcome to Past the Future. ^^

This is not my first crack at fanfiction in fact. I do have stories posted on my old account, which will remain unnamed, and I keep them around as a reminder of how I used to write. Here I'd like to create a new image of me as an author of a story. I'm not gonna lie my writing is slightly sporadic as I write as inspiration hits and my self diagnosed ADD doesn't decide to stick its rear into the picture.

I do hope you enjoy the new way I write. The chapter is a short one as it is a prologue to the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Card Captor Series or the CCS series. The only characters I own are the servants Kio and Lei so far.

Warnings: Rated M for violence, language and mature subject matter, all of which will gradually appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Prologue: The Past, A Shaper.**

"Touya-sama nigeru! Take this and get away from here! Take your sister and hide." A young woman said as she held out a backpack

Touya put the backpack on, grabbed his sister, swung her into his arms, and headed for the back door, running as fast as his little legs would take him. He would meet up with his father's men every now and then but they were only with him before they are killed or they leave to go kill the intruders. Touya made it into the back parlor before coming to a complete stop. In the middle of the room was a man; one Touya knew all too well.

"Mamushi." Touya's small eight-year-old voice growled out, and he hugged his little sister closer to himself. The little girl tensed up after hearing her brother's low growl. Touya looked down at the small girl in his arms and whispered to her.

"No matter what chibi do not answer him ok?" Touya's eyes stayed on the man in front of him making sure he wasn't heard. He waited till he felt the answering nod and heard a whispered "Hai." from her. He put her down and pushed her behind him, ready to protect her.

"Kukuku," the man laughed, "Now, now Touya-kun that's not a very polite greeting." The man had a sick grin plastered on his face as he turned his attention to a figure on the floor.

"Touya-kun…" a woman coughed out, breathing hard. She was on the floor in the middle of a pool of blood.

"G-gomen nasai. Take care of your imouto. Teach her, teach her the things that your tou-san and I cannot…" she said with her last breath.

The man Touya called Mamushi started to laugh coldly. Touya was filled with rage, his bangs covered his eyes and his fists were clenched.

"You Bastard!" he whispered harshly ready to attack. The man just laughed harder and pulled something out from his hip.

"…Kaa-san?" a small weak voice called from behind him.

Touya snapped out of his blind rage and glanced at his sister's small form. He kept her from sight by pushing her fully behind him and hiding her with his body.

The man looked to where the voice came from. "Ahh. The little princess speaks. How are you dear child?" he smiled cruelly and his teeth glinted in the light of the moon.

Yelling and shots could be heard outside the room and Sakura just flinched and clenched Touya's shirt.

"Nothing to say little princess?"

"Leave her out of this Mamushi." Came a growled out reply from Touya.

Mamushi's eyes glinted and he pulled the gun from a relaxed position at his side and pointed it at Touya. Touya tensed slightly.

"Shut up brat. I wasn't speaking to you." He grinned behind the gun.

"Now this is a familiar sight. You know your otou-san gave me that look too, a gaze full of hate. Then he begged, begged for the lives of his wife and children. Not that it made a difference in the end. He's a weak man, a sad, weak man. I still killed his wife and now I have you two. Both of you though, won't be here for very long," Mamushi cocked the gun. "I would say goodbye but I don't really care. Say hello to your parents for me in HELL!"

Mamushi pulled the trigger just as a figure lept out of the shadows and tackled him down. A bang echoed throughout the room and a grunt was heard from the figure that then looked up at Touya as he struggled with Mamushi on the ground.

"Go Touya!"

"Tou-san!" Touya's exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"GO!" he yelled again. 

Touya turned and grabbed his sister again. Sakura stared at her father, fear and sadness in her innocent eyes.

"Tou-san…" she whispered brokenly.

Her father looked at her sadly and gave her a small sad, affectionate smile. "Be good Sakura-chan." He said as Touya was moving away.

"Bye, bye tou-san." Sakura said sadly and she buried her face in Touya's shirt. She knew she wouldn't see her kaa-san or tou-san again but she didn't understand why they left her.

Touya ran from the room and carried his crying sister away into the woods surrounding their house. He heard a loud shot echo from the house and tears blurred his vision as he kept going deeper into the woods. He ran to the cave he found one time when he was exploring and gently put his sister on the floor. Sakura promptly curled into a ball and started to cry harder.

"Ne, Sakura-chan everything will be fine. We're safe here." Touya said assuming that was why she was crying.

A small broken, watery voice spoke from the ball that was his sister. "Nii-chan. Where is kaa-san?"

Touya didn't know what to say. After all how could a child as young as Sakura understand the concept of death?

"Kaa-san… left. She went away for a while."

Sakura cried harder.

"Does she not wuv us anymore? Is that why she didn't take us wiff her? Is that why tou-san made us weave him? He doesn't want us anymore?"

Touya was shocked.

"NO! That's not true imouto." He said as he shifted close to her and rubbed her back. "Kaa-san had to go. The angels wanted her, she had no choice but she loves us very much and she still wanted to be here. Tou-san loves us too and he was trying to protect us from the bad man. They will always be here in spirit even though they are gone. Kami-sama will take care of them where they are" He choked out.

"When can I see kaa-san Touya-nii? I want kaa-san."

"Someday chibi, someday." He said as he gathered his little sister into his arms and let her cry as they waited for it to be safe.

'Not anytime soon if I have something to say about it' he thought determinedly.

He buried his head into his sister's hair and silently tears also escaped from his eyes as he mourned the loss of his parents.

* * *

"Ne, ne Kauri-chan everything will be alright. Do not cry anymore my little imouto."

Said little girl looked up at her squatting brother, her light purple eyes, dulled from their usual color, were shining with tears.

"Reawy Kio-nii… will it reawy be ok?" she asked her brother in a soft voice.

Kio looked down at her and smiled while placing a hand on her head.

"Hai chibi-saru. Now let us go the elders are waiting." The eight-year-old boy said as he stood up. With a small frown he noticed that his sister didn't kick him in the shin like she usually did when he called her chibi-saru.

Then again if he saw the things she saw that night… He clenched his small fists in remembrance

Kauri nodded. "Hai nii-chan." She said as she squared her small shoulders. Kio frowned even more. 'This might take a while longer than expected.'

"Nii-chan?"

Kio looked at his little sister "Yes imouto?"

"Kauri ish nawt a chibi-saru!" she said and kicked Kio on his shin.

Kio smiled and rubbed his shin in mock pain while giving his imouto a grin. Her kicks didn't hurt yet so he felt no pain. 'I shall train her well tou-san, kaa-san…then I will avenge you… we will.' he thought and walked towards his five-year-old sister and held her tiny hand. They both got into the black limo and drove away from the grave yard, leaving behind two fresh bundles of flowers and two tomb stones set in the middle of about 50 more.

* * *

"Be careful Daidouji-san, Daidouji-sama," a woman in her early twenties said.

"Hai, hai Kyoko. Don't worry about us, just take care of Tomoyo-chan and Lei-kun as you always do." a man in his late thirties told the maid that went with them. A small affectionate smile graced his face as he looked at his daughter and his sister's son. His sister died a long time ago and he took it upon himself to take care of Lei.

A woman then leaned down. "Ok Tomoyo-chan, be good for kaa-san ok?"

The little girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Hai kaa-san… -sniff- I will."

"That's my girl." The man said and then he turned to the little boy Lei. "I'm counting on you Lei-kun. Take care of your cousin. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

The little boy looked at the older man with determination and admiration. "Hai oji-sama I will."

"Daidouji-sama your plane is now here."

"Arigatou Tenki-san." he said.

The family again said bye to each other and they boarded the plane. Lei then took Tomoyo's hand in his.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan." He said with a small smile.

"Hai Lei-nii-chan." She said smiling lightly up at him, then giving him a slightly worried look, "buh I have a weird feewing in my tummy I don't want them to go."

The plane started its engine and started to maneuver around. It gained speed and the nose of the plane raised slightly in the air when the engines burst into flames and then plane exploded.

"O-o-okaa-san… t-tou-san…" the little girl placed her other hand on the glass.

Others stared on in shock at what just happened. Then Lei was brought out of his shock by the wails and screams of a small girl. Lei then pulled her into a hug trying to sooth the crying girl.

"I-I'm...TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!!" the little girl sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"Shh shhh Tomoyo-chan. I will take care of you." Lei reassured.

He then scooped the young girl in his arms and turned to Kyoko and gave her a sharp look with hard, determined eyes.

"Let us go now. We will be very busy. I have to plan their funerals and have everything arranged so that when she is ready all will go to her." she then bowed to him and stood slightly behind him.

He then walked away leaving many behind who were surprised and shocked that even after witnessing a horrible event he was so calm and taking control of the situation at the age of eight. All people saw was this small imposing figure, taking control before anything went out of hand. Yet if someone were to look closely you would see that his eyes have glazed over with unshed tears and the slight tremble in his body as he suppressed his sobs.

~TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this =D Review and give me feedback like how I can improve on my writing. Anyways thanks for reading =D.

~katsupX


End file.
